icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-15 NCHC Season
This is the 2014-15 National Collegiate Hockey Conference season. This is the league's second season. Membership changes *none Standings Team GP W L T SW GF GA P overall GP W L T GF GA North Dakota 24 16 6 2 0 72 55 50 35 25 7 3 117 76 Miami(Ohio) 24 13 9 1 1 73 60 44 34 21 12 1 102 78 Nebraska-Omaha 24 9 8 4 3 67 56 43 34 18 10 6 94 80 Denver 24 12 10 1 1 79 68 41 34 20 12 2 109 83 Minnesota-Duluth 24 12 9 3 0 68 59 39 36 20 13 3 106 85 St. Cloud State 24 11 12 1 0 69 56 34 34 16 17 1 95 85 Western Micigan 24 2 13 5 4 51 73 27 34 13 16 5 88 93 Colorado College 24 1 19 3 1 43 95 10 33 6 24 3 78 128 note: regulation or overtime win is worth 3 points shootout win is worth 2 points shootout loss is worth 1 point (recorded as a tie) NCHC Frozen Faceoff The league's post season tournament is called 2015 NCHC Frozen Faceoff. All eight members participate in the tournament wiith the first round being a best-of-three held on campus sites (at the higher seed) involving teams paired off as 1 vs 8, 2 vs 7, 3 vs 6, 4 vs 5. The semifinals and final were held at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota on March 20 and 21, 2015. There is also a consolation game involving the semifinal losing teams. The tournament winner receives the conference's automatic bid to the NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey tournament. Quarterfinals *North Dakota defeated Colorado College 2 games to none (5-1, 3-2) *Miami defeated Western Michigan 2 games to 1 (5-3, 5-7, 4-0) *St. Cloud State defeated Omaha 2 games to none (2-1 (2ot), 3-1) *Denver defeated Minnesota Duluth 2 games to none (4-3, 4-0) Semifinals *St. Cloud State defeated North Dakota 3-1 *Miami defeated Denver 6-3 Consolation *Denver defeated North Dakota 5-1 Final *Miami defeated St. Cloud State 3-0 The Miami RedHawks receives the conference's automatic bid to the 2015 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. NCAATournament Denver *defeated Boston College Eagles 5-2 in the East Regional semifinals *lost to Providence Friars 4-1 in the East Regiona final Miami *lost to Providence Friars 7-5 in the East Regional semifinals Minnesota-Duluth *defeated Minnesota Golden Gophers 4-1 in the Northeast Regional semifinals *lost to Boston University Terriers 3-2 in the Northeast Regional final Nebraska-Omaha *defeated Harvard Crimson 4-1 in the Midwest Regional semifinals *defeated RIT Tigers 4-0 in the Midwest Regional final *lost to Providence Friars 4-1 in the National Semifinals North Dakota *defeated Quinnipiac Bobcats 4-1 in the West Regional semifinals *defeated St. Cloud State Huskies 4-1 in th West Regional final *lost to Boston University Terriers 5-3 in the National Semifinals St. Cloud State *defeated Michigan Tech Huskies 3-2 in overtime in the West Regional semifinals *lost to North Dakota 4-1 in the West Regional final Team Photos 14-15DenPio.jpg|Denver Pioneers 14-15MiaRedHaw.jpg|Miami RedHawks 14-15UMDBull.jpg|Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs 14-15UNorthDakota.png|University of North Dakota 14-15OmaMav.jpg|Nebraska-Omaha Mavericks 14-15SCHuskies.jpg|St. Cloud State Huskies Category:2015 in hockey Category:NCAA seasons Category:National Collegiate Hockey Conference